Green Hill High
by myfinaltragedy
Summary: Remake is up! Story begins on chapter 3. Class is back in session, but Sonic thinks the fun has just begun. From drama, to fights, to everything in between. Sonic's high school days have really just begun. Contains: OC's and SallyXSonicXOC, KnucklesXRouge, AmyXShadowXOC, ScourgeXFiona, SilverXBlaze and many more.
1. Update! (read chapter 3)

**So, I have not given up on this story, BUT I am redoing it from the ground up. I'm actually fixing to post a character list of people I have in it.. some of it may be edited soon though. The new story, will have your regular kids (a.k.a sonic and co.) the preps (ex. sally) the jocks (original characters), and many more. Need I remind you this story will contain... **

**SallyXSonicXOC**

**KnucklesXRouge**

**AmyXShadowXOC**

**SilverXBlaze**

**TailsXCream**

**AmyXOC**

**and many more! and yes, I know this is a whole lot of pairings but hey, it's a high school story, and high school wouldnt be anything without love in it right?**

**and for the people wondering.. sonic and co will be in the 10th grade.. and no there will not be any lemons at all.. because I'm not creepy like that. maybe in the sequels when they are in college but not in high school (not like everybody I went to school with had sex anyways.. )**

**story includes**

**drama**

**love**

**romance**

**fights (YAY!)**

**and a whole bunch of stuff you put up with in high school**

**and no.. the gang does not have super powers in this one..**

**why? because.. it's different.**

**so yeah in conclusion, if you are a metal/rock fan.. expect to see alot of bands you might like in this story because the gang covers it as if its own..**

**and for those of you who may ask "oh so it's like a musical?" no it's not. it will be on chapters where they are playing a show.. but not on all of them..**

**so yeah, bye (bricked)**


	2. Characters!

**Hey guys! So here is the character list, it was longer.. but I don't need that many characters. So, here is whats gonna happen. I'm gonna work on the first chapter tonight, and try to have it posted on the original first chapter page by either tonight, or on thursday before I have to begin on my research paper for college. I'll try to have it updated every Saturday unless something happens and I can not. Basically with that said, look at the original first chapter now.. because it is soon to be heavily edited.. while the 2nd chapter is almost going to be completely wiped out. Because, I looked back at it and realized it just sounded wrong, and that I could introduce the characters in another way. So with that being said here is the character list, and most of these are original characters except for Sonic and Co, which belong to SEGA... Notice there WERE different grades involved but I chopped the OC list in half and as of now.. there are only 6 compared to the 20 or I did have.  
**

Green Hill High(remake)

Characters:  
Rouge Batton- 17 (12th)  
Knuckles Echidnal- 17 (12th)  
Sonic Hedgicus- 17 (12th)  
Amy Rose- 17 (12th)  
Bex Hedginson- 18 (12th)  
Shadow Hedgecoat-18 (12th)  
Sugar Hedginson: 17 (12th)  
Blaze Cattinal: 17 (12th)  
DC (Darlene Catton)- 18 (12th)  
Silver Hedgecoat- 17 (10th)  
Sally Acorn- 17 (12th)  
Maria Robotnik 17 (12th)  
Cream Rabbitson- 15(10th)  
Tikal Echidnal- 20  
Shade Echidnal- 16(11th)  
Scarlett Batton- 16 (11th)  
Pepper Batton- 21  
Tails Prower-16 (11th)  
Mephiles Darkis-19(12th)  
Sonia Hedgicus-19  
Manic Hedgicus-14(9th)  
Scourge Hedgicus-17 (12th)  
Lien-Da Echidnson-19(12th)  
Julie-SU Echdinson-17(12th)  
Bunnie Rabbotson- 17(12th)  
Fiona Fox- 17(12th)  
Antoine D'Coolette- 15(10th)  
Victoria RObotnik- 18(11th)


	3. Class Is Back In Session: Mr, Hedgicus

**Hey, everybody! The Remake is Here. Alot better if I do say so, and if it's not.. Well than that's fine too.  
**

**Green Hill High**

KGHA 108.3- Green Hill's number one rock station here bringing you the latest for your first day back to school weather... Today's High will be in th-..."

"Ugh, does this thing ever SHUT up?!" - said Rouge Batton as she awoke earlier than usual. Rouge, a ivory bat has never woke up this early for school. The ivory bat did not want to go to school today, or never for that fact.

"Why am I up this early? This is odd." -said Rouge as she began to walk towards her bathroom to take a shower. Rouge has always been one of the girls that every guy in school lusted for, and that's simply because most of them just hit puberty. It has always creeped her out how guys were like that. She did not understand the guys at her school except for the one's she's called "friends" since Kindergarten. As Rouge stepped out of the shower, the time had just hit 6:00 and school did not start for another hour.

"Wait, Amy said something about hitting up Crave for breakfast. Huh? Let me text her". Rouge pulls out her cell phone after trying to unlock it several times and finally made her way to the messaging screen to text her best friend, Amy, a pink hedgehog who was dating a certain hedgehog best friend of Rouge's named Shadow.

[Amy (555) 645-9323]

Amy: I don't know why yall are so secretive though, you shouldnt hide it.. it's pointless, everybody already knows that yall liked each other..

Me: Yeahh, IK.. but we just dont want people being like "awhhh" and stuff.. I mean, everybody prolly already thought we were, especially after a few people caught me and him beside my locker hugging and holding hands. Idk, maybe we should let people know..

Amy: well, you need to.. you two are a cute couple. Put it on facebook or something, lol idk.

Me: How are things with you and Shad?

Amy: Horrible :(

Me: Why?

Amy: That girl, DC. The one that was friends with Bex whenever she moved.. She's stealing him away. I can tell it. They are hanging out alot, and theyre textin alot, and everything.. its making me upset... so crave tomorrow, ?

Me: I'm sure she's not stealing him, she's just trying to make friends, she's cool. Relax babe, you will still be Shadow's girl. :) and yeah, if Knux will wake up in enough time. You know how he is.

Amy: Lol. Alright, night sissy.. I'm going to bed. Thanks for the advice :3

Me: Love you too.

Me: Soooo... crave still?

and as she awaited for a reply, she put on her usual first day of school clothes.. something she wears to get guys' attention (mainly Knuckles). Today was a Black tank top with a red star in the middle with a skull design pattern, to go along with that, she wore a black and red skirt her mom just got her from a expensive store in the mall.

Amy: Yep. 6:30. It's just gonna be me, you, Shadow, your pwecious lil knuxie wuxie :3 and DC. Oh and Bex and Sonic too.. I guess

Rouge pulls out her phone and reads the text and groans out loud.. She always hated how Amy teased her about Knux. "I really wished I was with him right now. In his arm, and him calling me baby (sigh). Fucker needs to wake up so that I can walk with him." -Rouge says.

Me: ... k. see you in a few. going to wake knux up.

"Having guy probs, sis?"

"Huh?"- Rouge says as she realizes her older sister Pepper entered her room without her permission.

"I thought I told you, to knock!"

"I thought I told you to tell mom about Knuckles." - the two sisters argued until their younger sister breaks them up.

"Hey, will you guys hush... you know how Dad is!.." -Scarlett says. Scarlett who looks exactly like Rouge except for the red highlights in her hair has always been the peacemaker of the family. Rarely, has she, Rouge, or Pepper got into a argument... Well they did when they were little, but that's beside the point.

"Look, I would love to keep you guys company, but I'm going to meet Amy at Crave.. so yeah bye!"- Rouge says as she runs out of the house to go to Knuckles house, which ironically was right next door..

"What's her problem?"- says Scarlett

"I don't know Scar, she always like that on the first day of school. You know that. Plus she's going to walk to crave with Knuckles. But hurry up, we aint gonna be late. Especially on your first day back "- says Pepper as she walks out of the room to get ready for school herself.

Rouge, now walking goes through her phone to find the text messages her and Knuckles sent last night.

[Knuxie :) (555)678-0983]

Knuxie :)- Idk, it's confusing.

Me: I bet, don't worry bout her. She's a whore. And plus you are MINE now so fuckk her!

Knuxie :)- yeah, I knoww.

Knuxie :)- Call me babe.

Me: Okayy (:

Knuxie :)- Wake UP honey! :)

Me: lol, I'm awake.. heading to crave now. Come outside (:

Knuxie :)- Okies :)on my way. :)

Me: Okay, Love you :)

Knuxie :)- Love you too baby :P

Me: Yeahh, I'm in a good mood now. Thanks Knuxie (:

Knuxie :)- Haha, your welcome. Batgirl. :)

Rouge puts her phone back in her pocket as she heads near Crave. She did not even want to think about Knuckles' ex Julie. She always hated her, and both of them have been suspended over a little argument about Knuckles. She always thought Julie was in the way of her and Knuckle's friendship and eventually their relationship. Rouge and Knuckles have been best friends since they first layed eyes on each other in Pre-K. They always used to hold hands all the way up until Knuckles learned about cooties because Julie told him that Rouge had cooties. Now, they hold hands like they can not let got of each other. Knuckles, a red echidna with two sisters was raised in a upper class family, as his father and mother both are in the corporate division of a very well known gas company. Knuckles, though basically live with his three sisters as his parents are rarely home.

"C'mon babe!, We dont have all day!" Rouge says as she gets irritated at Knuckles who is trying to make sure he got everything before he went to school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just making sure I havent forgot something!"

"You are an idiot babe, but you are my idiot." says Rouge as she kisses him on the cheek.

"3 months tomorrow. 3 months since me and my best friend have been together." -Rouge thought to her self as she was walking hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. She enjoyed moments like this, moments that she did not want to end. Which is why they were taking their time walking. Eventually, the both of them got text messages from Sonic telling them to hurry up, or else they would just meet them at the school. Bad thing is, they sent this as Knuckles and Rouge were walking up to the table Sonic was sitting at.

[Big Blue (555)435-2939]

Big Blue: Yo

Me: Sup?

Big Blue: Nm, waiting on you and Knux. Where yall at?

Me: We are almost there.

Big Blue: Oh.. okay well quit smooching and hurry up.. or we will just meet yall at the school.

Me: K

"So big Blue, where's your girl at?" - says Knuckles as he starts to put his books and stuff on the table. Sonic, and Sasha thought to get there extra early so he did, at 5 o clock. but at least the weather was pretty today, so they were gonna use the outside sitting area to eat. Sonic, is the clean vocalist of the band Till This World Collapses. That band is also comprised of, Rouge on rhythm guitar, Bex on drum, Knuckles on Unclean Vocals, and Sasha on Bass. Sasha, a white echidna, who is cousins with Knuckles, has not been playing bass for that long, but has proven himself to be a good bass player. Now if only he could prove himself to Lien-Da. He would be good.

"She's will be here in a minute. She's probably trying to get her car started or something. Hey, There's DC."

"Oh my god, you guys.. I am so excited for school today. Hopefully it wont be as bad as my last school"- DC says, as she takes a seat to Rouge. DC was not your average Mobian. She was different, gifted so to say. She was the former lead guitarist of the band Black Veil Foxes, she had dated their lead singer and not too long ago, a child by him when she was 16. She failed a year of high school due to the extrenious touring the band did, and she was considered the greatest female guitarist in the modern era of metal. The gang did not know that, because DC dyed her fur back to her natural fur color, but they would soon. Because they desperatly need a new guitarist thanks to Venus leaving the band. DC also could scream and growl just like a man in a band. She is gifted. She just don't think she is.

"Well, you will most defiantly watch out for Sally Acorn. She is our class president slash captain of the cheer squad and she is a bitch. She loves Sonic to death, but hates his girlfriend. She's one of those kind of people."- Says Rouge

"I don't know why yall hate on her so much. She's not that bad of a person" - says Sonic

"Oh really, you must have not seen my hair after she poured that thing of black food coloring on it did you.?" said Rouge, who was starting to get pissed off. "it took me 3 whole months just to get some of that out, and I still have some in, that wont come out!"

"Well, I mean at least you got most of the black out, I personally think it looks cool, because it makes you look like you have highlights." says DC.

"Hey, guys. Ready for school today"- Bex says in a laughing tone than no one other than her would have. A sky blue hedgehog wearing a black headband complete with skinny jeans and a Before You Fall tanktop that fit naturally at her hips and snugged her like Sonic does(**got my favorite band out there :P) **, she was the comic relief of the group. She always knew how to make people smile and would make sure everyone else is happy when she is.

"Well, well, well if it isnt Ms. Sexy if I do say so myself babe." - says Sonic as he puts a arm around his girlfriend for over a year now. No one ever expected those two to hit it off, but they did, and they did in a big way. At a party of Sally Acorn's, in her bed, and the result of that came out a relationship, and a kid. Boy, was Sonic dead when his mom found out he was having a kid at the young age of 16. He was grounded for so long, he knew the whole entire narnia series by heart.

"Shadow and Amy always take their damn time. Screw this, I'm going to smoke a cig, anyone else care to join" - DC says as most of the group still sits at the table besides Bex and Rouge.

"So, DC?" - asks Rouge.

"Yeah, What's up?"

"What's up with you and Shadow?"

"Uh, nothing we are just friends" - says DC in a semi-worried tone.

"Uh huh sure, with the way you flirt with him.. there's some kind of something there."- says Bex

"Look, if I tell you guys something.. you promise not to tell anyone. Clear? Me and Shadow are sort of talking. Like, I kissed him the other night. And he kissed me back. I feel so wrong for trying to take him away from Amy, but I can not help it, my gut is telling me that I like Shadow, and my gut is never wrong. This whole situation is wrong. He doesn't even want to be with her anymore. She's supposedly talking to some other guy from what I have been told by your sis, Bex. And he feels as if he fell out of love with her. He told me he was just so intruiged by me, and that he had developed feelings for me ever since I got here. I don't know. I just feel really bad that I kissed him." - says DC. DC did not ever realize that Amy was standing close to where her and the girls were smoking. As Amy walks away, before anyone notices she is there, she starts to cry and eventually she walks to school by herself. Not even wanting to wait on Shadow anymore.

"How could he? After a whole year of dating. He pulls this. I am so stupid. Should have just stayed with Chuckie while I could." - says Amy, basically bawling by now.

Shadow thought that he was the most luckiest guy in Green Hill when he started dating Amy. Shadow as the kind of guy not to hurt a girl, but with the way his heart has been crumbling by one person telling him that they saw Amy with someone else, he felt like the kiss with DC was right. He thinks Amy will never find out. Just wait till he realizes that she did find out. Shadow, will never hear the end of it.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" - Bex says, now irritated as neither have showed up yet and it being 6:45. "They are probably just late babe, calm down.."- Sonic says, not noticing he just told his girlfriend to calm down. "dont you tell me to calm down" - Bex says in an annoyed tone. Telling her to calm down is one of the worst things you can do when your around her..

Heading to Crave, a now completely happy Shadow, with his car blasting screamo music, was thinking back to what happened the other night. "Was it a good idea? and what will happen when I tell Amy that we are through? I don't need to stress my self over it. What's done is done. Just think about DC. No more Amy. It ends today." - Shadow thought to himself.

"There you are!" - Bex exclaims as Shadow finally arrives at 6:50.

"DC."- says Shadow in a happy tone.

"Oh you cant give me a hug?" DC says in a very sweet tone, to her crush.

"well, I forgot."- Shadow says as DC pulls him into a tight hug.

"Where's Amy?" - Both Bex and Sonic ask as Shadow starts to seem like he does not care.

"I don't know."- says Shadow in a very cold tone.

"Look breakfast is already here, let's just eat.. she's probably at the school anyways. Shadow, are you and Amy even together still?."- sonic asks as one of the waitress brings out the groups food. Sonic and Bex, who thought the waiter was getting tired of waiting, ordered for Knuckles and Rouge.

"Glad you guys know what me and him like.. thanks"- Rouge who, by now is completely dug into her plate, says to Bex and Sonic. By the time 7:30 hits, the gang gets up and starts to walk to school together. Usually, they had their older siblings take them, or in Sonic's case.. his mom.

"So, Sonic.. you ready to be under the rule of your mom"- Knuckles says, laughing as hard as he can.

"Look, she'll go easy on me, It's high school.."- Sonic says still eating his chili dog from Crave.

"yeah.. but how many days of ISS did you have? Hmm sonikku?"

"huh? Sally, how in the hell did you know where we were at?" - says Sonic, suprised that one of his many ex's has shockingly found him again. Luckily, for Sal; she was a good friend to him. "but to answer your question, Sal. 50."

"My point, exactly. You're a troublemaker. Just like the rest of the inbreds you hang out with.. That's why we dated in the first place, remember.. oh hey Bex... " -Sally, says sarcastically. With Sally and Bex.. while they were friends at one point of time.. they hated each other's guts.. all because of Sonic and Bex having fun at her party, the party Sally intended on seducing Sonic at... because they were dating and she had wanted it for so long.. Bex hated Sally for the fact she flirted with Sonic in front of her in the 7th grade before she left.

"Look, you two need to get along.. It's the first day of school for crying out loud"- Sonic says, trying to keep peace between the two girls he cared about. He still cared about Sally, but not in a loving way but in a friend way. He has been trying to get her to go out with Khan, a mysterious kid that they all have been friends with since he moved to Green Hill when they were in 4th grade but Sally does not have any interest in him at all.

"Okay Sonic(Sonniku)"- Both Bex and Sally said in unison. Both girls then looked at each other with disgust.

"So, shaddie?"- asked DC

"Yes, DC?"

"What are you doing... friday?"

"I don't know yet.. I thought we could hang ou-"

"Awww, Shadow's cheating on Amy! How cute! Wait till I tell her." Sally says in excitement.

"Sally, I swear to God. If you say anything, I will tell Khan to come bother you again. Got it?"- says Shadow in a very annoyed tone.

"Yeah, me and Shadow are just friends, I am not trying to steal him from Amy." -DC says, who at the same time shares death glares with Sally.

Green Hill High School

Welcome back to school! Everyone in Auditorium. 7:45. Don't Be Late!

"What time is it, Bex?" - Sonic asks.

"7:50, perfect timing... wait a minute... FUCK, we're late.." -Bex exclaims as her and her friends rush to the auditorium to make it to the orientation they were supposed to be at 5 minutes ago. As they make it to the auditorium, they loudly interrupt Sonic's mom as she is talking about life at the school..

"I'm so dead"- Sonic says as he and the gang find a seat by the rest of the gang that could not join them for breakfast.

"Dude, you guys are sooooo late"- says Silver.

"Shut up Silver.."

"Look, after this, we have to get our schedules.."- Silver says..

"Shadow, why does Amy look like she has been crying her eyes out?"- asks Blaze as she wonders if Shadow is the one that made her best friend cry.

"I dont know"

"Do you even care? You probably don't knowing your track record. You don't care about her, I've seen it all along."

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET?!"- exclaims Sonic as he is trying to keep Blaze from getting loud.

"Alright, QUIET! "- Principal Aleena says as she has had enough of her son interrupting her..

"Sonic, my office after this."-Aleena sighs as another thought runs through her head. Will she be able to handle teenagers? Will she be able to handle her own kids as students?

"Sonic and his friends are late... i'm gonna kill him.. My first day as principal and he and his friends are late on the first day already... Who does he think he is?.. Embarrassing his own mother like this? It's going to be one long year... (sigh)"- thought Aleena

"So, in conclusion. New Freshman, and the rest of the students. Have a great year, and please stay out of my office! The year begins now. Everybody but my seniors go get your schedules!" - says Principal Aleena.

"Why do we have to still sit in here?" - asks Lien-Da, Julie's older sister who is still a senior due to her failing math and not coming to school at all.

"Because, Lien-Da. This is my ultimatum to you guys. You guys, don't realize how much of your career is at stake with this year. Some of you will drop out, because you are not paying attention to what I am saying now, but you will in a minute, if you do happen to graduate this year, not only will your future be intact, not only will you have a diploma and make your parents proud... you will also have a thousand dollars in your pocket. Courtesy of the Mayor. He always thought you guys were a special class, and he wants reward you guys.. even if you graduate with a D average. "

"Woah, that's cool" exclaimed many of the students.

"So, please try this year. I want my first year as a administrator a good one. Okay you guys? And Sonic, don't mess this year up!"

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed the Senior students.

"Good luck to you, now go make good grades." - says Aleena as she makes her exit through the auditorium.

Not far off in the distance, Rouge catches up with a very upset Amy Rose, who still looks likes she is still hurt from what she found out earlier.

"Hey, sis what's wrong?"

"Shadow, that's what's wrong... Tell him we are done and he can have that whore, DC! I heard everything she said to you guys this morning. I DONT EVER WANT TO TALK TO HIM AGAIN! I'll see you in class, sis."-says Amy storming off, not realizing she bumped into Sally along the way.

"Bitch" - mumbled Sally under her breath. "Let's see, how can I make Sonic's friends life a living hell this year, Maria? any suggestions?"

"I say, we just make it a living hell.!" exclaimed Maria, who was Sally's right hand woman. Even though Sally was the it girl, she was not the biggest bitch. Maria was, she hated everyone. Except for Shadow. She even hated Sally. She made everyone's life a living hell, simply because her father is the assistant principal and she can get away with anything, even murder. "How do you suggest we plan this out. Sal?"

"Sonic's friends really do not know what they have coming for them this year. I have a plan for them except for Rouge, Knuckles, and maybe a few other people. As for Rouge, she can get a break from us, we have no reason to mess with her anymore, and who knows.. maybe we can turn that little pink hedgehog against her friends. Her and Shadow just broke up because he has been messing with that new girl ever since Bex introduced them to each other. Maybe we can turn Amy against all of her friends. A good clique like us would love to have another member. And as for Everyone else, we can make sure that they will know who Sally Acorn and Maria Robotnik really are, That's how we will make it a living hell."-


	4. Arguments and Guitars

**Yay! 2nd chapter. **

* * *

"Oh, son."- called out Aleena trying to get her sons attention.

"Look, mom. I'm sorry that I interrupted you. I was just trying to get Blaze and Shadow not to fight on the first day of school"

"I'm not mad, but please.. Do not get in no trouble this year. I really would not like to have to suspend you over something stupid. Okay?"

"Okay, mom. I'll try. It wont be easy though."- says Sonic with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, what's you and Bex's schedule? You guys get any classes together?"

"Yeah, just about every one except for maybe 3."

"Well, alright. I'll see you after school. You want me to take you home?"  
"No, mom. Bex is going to."

"Stop growing up on me, boy! Love you son"-says Aleena as she walks back to her office.

* * *

As soon as the bell started, all of the kids got their lockers arranged. Some shared with their friends. Some were horrified by having a bottom locker. Then the real fun began. In English, Silver, Blaze and DC all had the pure pleasure about learning Shakespeare's plays, and how they were going to be in a huge theater play later on in the year. In Geometry B, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow all learned about what not to do while in Geometry and the basic rules of learning math. In History, Amy however, was still crying her eyes out, and was still severely shaken from what she had learned.

"Amy, what's wrong?"- asked a familiar fox named Fiona

"Oh, hey Fiona. Nothing. Just guy probs."

"Lemme guess, you and Shadow just broke up?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I could tell. Whenever you guys were hanging out with me and Scourge, I could just tell something was up. You guys just don't act the same around each other. Are you guys just drifting apart or is it just mutual?"

"No, that girl that moved down here during the summer kissed Shadow the other night…."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy. I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe it is for the best. Because, I know you still like Chuckie."

"Yeah, but he's in another state."

"Well, steal him back. I mean, I know we are only teenagers and we shouldn't have to care about guys, but we will all be adults in a few months. At least have a high school sweetheart and experience your first taste of love."  
"I did that's the bad thing. He doesn't want to love anyone. He just wants what he can get. He wants her. He's probably done more than kissed her. I don't even know or care. It's days like this where I wish Bex would have never got them two to meet."- says Amy as she starts to cry more than what she was when she started to sit down.

* * *

After four more classes of doing nothing besides getting your books and collecting syllabi, the gang finally got their lunch break. The lunchroom was packed full of different students from different grades. But Sonic and his friends made sure that they got the same table they have been sitting at since the 9th grade.

"So, everybody.. what's on the lunch menu today?" – said Sonic.

"Well, hun. You mustve really told your mom about chili dogs because that is one of the choices."- said Bex

"So glad my mom gave me extra lunch money. I'm chowing down today."  
"Sonic will never grow up, will he Bex?"- said Knuckles.

"Apparently not…. Amy, are you okay?"

"Where's Shadow?"- said Amy in a very angry tone.

"Right… the-" – said Bex before she was interrupted by Amy yelling at Shadow.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"- Amy yells.

"How could I what?"- says Shadow, not knowing what is going on.

"YOU KNOW!"

"No, I don't…"

"Okay.. so when you had a cold Monday.. you didn't go over to DC's did you? Cause from what I heard this morning.. You did.. and you kissed her."- says Amy. As soon as Amy says this, DC puts her head down on the table for embarrassment because Amy had heard her. DC did not mean for all of this to happen. She had only saw Shadow as friend, until she realized that he was a very nice guy that could treat her and her daughter right.

"look, amy.. I-"- says Shadow

"Don't look Amy me. We're through. I've cried so much today. I don't even want to be here anymore. I mean our relationship was going to end anyways because I am moving soon.. but that's beside the point. You lied to me. You technically cheated on me and worst of all… you never loved me. So this is goodbye, Shadow. "

"Amy, I'm sorry.."- Shadow said.. and with that Amy Rose started to walk out of the lunch room.

"Amy, sis. Don't go."- says Rouge.

"There's no other choice. I was only supposed to go today so that I could say goodbye to yall. My mom doesn't even want to move, but we have to."- Amy says. "Goodbye, sis. Keep in touch with me. And goodbye you guys. I'll miss all of y'all. And Sonic, I believe I owe you one last big hug."

As soon as Amy says that, she gives Sonic one last death hug, but she lets go this time. And with that, Amy Rose walked to the office, where she would officially be withdrew from Green Hill High School. She was supposed to make her announcement at Crave, but with her being so upset she just forgot. Meanwhile, in the lunchroom, Blaze was trying to know why Shadow did what he did.

"What the fuck Shadow?"- yelled Blaze. "You think it is just okay to hurt a girl like that?"

"No…"

"but no what? That was very wrong of you to do. And guess what? She's gone forever now. You really need to think about what you did. If you were going to get with DC, you should have thought about it. Not just go and kiss the girl. Shadow, you fucked up.. and that is all I am going to say today. What happens afterwards is on you."- said Blaze trying to make her boyfriend's brother seem guilty, but it worked to no avail. Shadow sat down by DC and ate his lunch like he had no care in the world. On the inside, Shadow felt really bad for what he did. He knew what he did was wrong, he just thought it wasn't at the time. Shadow searched in his pocket and found the ring he meant to give to Amy on their anniversary. Now Shadow was starting to wonder if this was a good idea or not. As much as he liked DC, guilt was starting to take over him.

* * *

As for the rest of the week, the gang focused on their school work and spent time with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Shadow and DC were talking even more, but were not going to date yet until Shadow decided on what he wanted to do. He was still feeling bad after the whole situation with Amy but he felt better about it now, and knew everything was for the best. After school on Friday, the gang did their usual weekend things. Sit in the parking lot of Save-Mart and talk about random things, or other people, since there was nothing else left to do since the mall closed at 9.

* * *

"So, this week of school just sucked. Cant believe I got ISS for swearing."- said Sonic.

"Well, we tried to tell you the teacher heard you. But, no you didn't listen."- said Knuckles

"Oh, shut up Knuckles. You never listen"-

"So, Amy's really gone.. This sucks. Just thought I would change the subject here."- said Rouge. "I tried to get her to think about coming back, but she was just like no. She said she will try to visit us during Spring Break. It's going to be different without her. I mean we already lost Venus thanks to her parents divorcing but that is against our control. I just wish Shadow would not have ended his friendship with Amy on a bad note. They could have just talked it out, but I think she was too mad to do any talking. Her temper got the best of her, and now two people who were best friends hate each other because they thought they loved each other. Everything's already starting to get bad, and this is only the first week."

"Yeah, I really have nothing to say to Shadow after hurting my best friend." – said Blaze, she was not going to let this go any time soon.

"Blaze, babe. Just give my brother a chance. He don't know what he is doing"- said Silver.

"He knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to hurt Amy."

"Hey, guys."-said DC. "Shadow should be on his way in a few minutes."

"Oh, where did you guys go?"- said Rouge.

"Just to eat and to the movies. That's all"- said DC

"Oh, was it romantic like you guy's first kiss?"- asked Blaze.

"A little. He did ask me to go on another date with him. And then he kind of kissed me again… and I kissed him back"

"Oh, so he likes you then? And you like him?"- asked Rouge

"Yeah, I guess. I still feel bad because I basically hurt Amy in the process.. but I'm happy now."

"Yeah, Amy really isn't even mad at you. She's mad at Shadow"- said Rouge

"Well, I still feel bad."

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least your with somebody that treats you right. Because, you know how your last boyfriend was"- says Bex.

"Yeah, well. I got blessed with a beautiful daughter out of that one.. So is This is all you guys do on a Friday night."-asked DC.

"Yeah, it's all we can do. Well, besides go to Crave.. but that would just be a waste of time."-said Sonic.

"Or… you can go to parties.."- busted in Fiona, who was walking hand-in-hand with Scourge.

"Yeah, Sally Acorn has one going on tonight. None of us got invited though."- said Scourge. "Oh, and Sonic? Mom told me to tell you that you left your room a mess, and you are to clean it up after you get home."

"Um. Okay."- said Sonic

"Well, all I know is, Sonic better clean his woom up before his mommy gwounds him"-mocked Shadow, who just pulled up.

"Shadow, I could kill you right now."

"Go ahead, faker. It won't do you anygood to kill me. Hey Blaze!"- mocked Shadow

"hhmph don't talk to me."- said Blaze

"wow, chill out. You wont be mad at me for long."

"Hey, guys.. we should crash Sal's party."- said Bex.

"Yeah, we could. But it's at the Marriot from what I heard."- said Rouge

"We will dress up as clowns! And together we will show BARNUM AND BAILEY WHO WE REALLY ARE!"- blurted out Silver.

"What are you talking about Silver?"- asked everybody.

"Huh? Nothing. Just a moment."- said Silver, whose face was now flushed with all kinds of embarrasement.

"So, where's Sasha? Him and Lien-Da would know how to crash the party."- asked Fiona.

"Ain't no telling. There probably cuddling somewhere. Eh. Wait, hey guys just got a text from our manager."- said Rouge.

* * *

[Billy (555)938-2392]

Billy: You know you guys are supposed to be at Makeshift right now? Right?

Billy: Hello?

Billy: You guys, have 30 minutes to get here. This show is important.

"Shit!"- exclaimed Rouge. "We gotta be at Makeshift in 30 minutes, and Sasha is nowhere to be found.. Dammit. Lemme call him."

* * *

*ring**ring**ring**ring**ring* - "hello?"-said Sasha.

"Makeshift, 30 minutes.. you think you can do that?"- said Rouge

"Yeah, lemme get dressed… (who is that Sash?) uhh Rouge…"

"Was that Lien-Da in the background?"

"No…"-said Sasha, trying to get Lien-Da to shut up.

"Either way, get your ass up and go to makeshift. Got it? We cant be late for another show." – said Captain Knuckles after grabbing Rouge's phone.

* * *

While Knuckles, Sonic, Bex, and Rouge were riding around. They were trying to get there fill-in guitar player to meet them at Makeshift to no luck.

"We need another guitarist. I cant do all the work tonight."- said Rouge

"DC…. She can play."-said Bex

"What's her past experience?"-said Knuckles.

"Former lead guitarist of Black Veil Foxes… "said Bex in a tone. She had forgot to mention to the gang that DC could play guitar.

"Why are you just now telling us about this?!"- exclaimed Sonic.

"I don't know. But she can play. She knows all of our songs."- said Bex

"Let's just focus on getting to the show and playing!"-said Knuckles as they finally arrived at Makeshift with 10 minutes left to spare.

* * *

"you guys finally made it."- said Billy, the band's tour manager.

"Yeah, we have a fill-in tonight."- said Rouge.

"Who would that be?"

"DC formerly of Black Veil Foxes"- said Bex

"How in the hell did you guys land her? She's a guitar god."

"Ask Bex. She doesn't tell us things."- said Knuckles.

Backstage, while Shadow and DC are waiting. DC gets approached by a man that asks her if she could fill-in for lead guitar tonight.

"Yeah, sure."

"Follow me." And with that DC gets led to the are between the stage and the back.

"You made it! We desperately needed you!"-said Knuckles.

"Alright, everyone ready? On the count of 3, we say hell yeah.. Okay.. 1….. 2…..3 …"

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

The band starts to walk on stage and they get in their respective positions. Knuckles grabs the mic and screams to try to wake up the crowd.

"We are the band Till This World Collapses.. and tonight. Green Hill… we are going to break shit. This song we are about to play is off our debut album.. It is called "Fears" and tonight we have a very special guest playing lead guitar.. who remembers the band Black Veil Foxes.. the old days.. A lot of you.. Well.. do you remember the girl guitarist.. she is here and she is going to play with us tonight! Do you guys like that? Alright, this is Fears."

"Fears come to my attention  
Stared in the face of untamed aggression  
I saw life flashing forward  
Holding back the strength left inside of me  
Returned in fright  
I keep falling in a darker daze till I'm crawling  
This is my own betrayal in it's finest"

"Sing the chorus with us!"- yelled Knuckles.

"What would make me think  
That there is nothing left for me  
What was my mistake, I have forced myself to breathe"

"What would make me think  
That there is nothing left for me  
What was my mistake, I have forced myself to breathe"

Breaking me apart  
I swore I'd never fall this short  
Holding back, I can't believe myself  
I won't be held captive  
If you can't hold your own tongue…

"When I say Move.. you move. Got it?"

"MOVE!"

"You're the reason there's filth on this earth"

"Give it up for DC.. she is doing great so far"

"I will rip out and slaughter all fear I have manifesting in me"

"What would make me think  
That there is nothing left for me  
What was my mistake  
I have forced myself to breathe."

"What would make me think  
That there is nothing left for me  
What was my mistake, I have forced myself to breathe"

* * *

"Whew, we only get to play 3 songs for you tonight but they are good ones. This next song is called.. Starting Over"

"It will be alright!"

"Starting over  
It will kill me  
Bring me back to times we had"

"It's far too late  
And I cannot wait any longer  
And it's killing me"

"It's been one dark year  
And you grow older, older, older  
And I hope I get closer,  
Wiser,  
And stronger,"

"But I'll see you soon  
One day you will find  
You were always on my mind  
And I think of you  
I'll cross a burning bridge  
And I'll always be with you"

"It will be alright  
The pieces come together  
And they form a perfect picture  
I'll win this fight  
I'll cross the seven seas  
And you'll always be with me"

"Baby don't cry tonight  
My only sin was saying goodbye  
All those times  
I drove away and cried  
And lied  
And said I'd be alright"

"Baby don't cry tonight  
My only sin was saying goodbye  
All those times  
I drove away and cried  
And lied  
And said I'd be alright  
Alright"

"In my dreams  
I see her face  
She looks at me  
(She looks at me)  
That's as close as they will let me be  
Just a memory  
It will turn real  
Eventually  
I don't care what they do  
Cause nothing can stop me"

"Baby don't cry tonight  
My only sin was saying goodbye  
All those times  
I drove away and cried  
And lied  
And said I'd be alright"

"Baby don't cry tonight  
My only sin was saying goodbye  
All those times  
I drove away and cried  
And lied  
And said I'd be alright"

"Starting over  
It will kill me  
Bring me back to times we had"

"And.. solo!"- Knuckles yells.

DC begins to give an incredible solo that Rouge could never even top. While she is doing this, you see Shadow in the crowd smiling and cheering her on.

* * *

"Alright, you guys just went fucking crazy. We might have us a new lead guitarist. If she can make yall go crazy, that's a good thing. Alright this last song is called… The Sinner."

"Digging A Hole That I Can't Get Out Of  
Deeper And Deeper  
Below The Surface  
To Find That There's Nothing There  
Where Do I Go From Here?  
Give Me Something That I Can Feel!  
Back And Forth Here We Go Again  
What Will It Take To Keep It Together?"

"What Will It Take To Keep It Together?  
What Will It Take?  
What Will It Take?  
What Will It Take To Keep It Together?  
I've Never Felt So Empty"

"Keep Me Close (2x)  
Keep My Head Above Water  
I Need To hear Your Voice  
I Can't Do This On My Own"

"Beneath The Sun I am Rotting  
Just Like The Ones That Came Before Me  
I Cannot Deny My Own Walk Has Become A Crawl  
I've Never Felt So  
I've Never Felt So Lost"

"I Know  
I Could Never Run Far Enough  
To Escape Your Love  
(To Escape Your Love)  
So Why Do I Keep Running?"

"Now The Chaos Is All Around Me!  
Show Me The Light At The End Of The Tunnel  
I Need You To Save Me From Myself  
Give Me Something I Can Feel! "

"Keep Me Close (2x)  
Keep My Head Above Water  
I Need To hear Your Voice  
I Can't Do This On My Own  
(I Can't Do This On My Own)

Keep Me Close (2x)  
(Keep My Head Above Water)  
I Can't Do This On My Own?"

"Take All My Guilt  
Take All My Pride  
I Want To Know You Sincerely  
I'm On My Knees  
Take All Of Me  
I Want To Feel You Here With Me  
Feel You Here With Me! "

"Take All My Guilt  
Take All My Pride  
I Want To Feel You Here With Me"

"Keep Me Close (2x)  
Keep My Head Above Water  
I Need To hear Your Voice  
I Can't Do This On My Own  
(I Can't Do This On My Own)"

"Keep Me Close (2x)  
(Keep My Head Above Water)  
I Can't Do This On My Own"

"Thank you guys for a AMAZING show.! We really appreciate it. As soon as school is done for us, we will be back in the studio recording some new tracks. And thanks for welcoming DC into the band!"

"Are you guys serious? I'm in the band now?"- said DC

"Yeah, if you can play like that.. then yeah. You are positively in. Welcome to Till This World Collapses, DC."-said Knuckles.

* * *

-Backstage

"DC! That was a great show! You killed it"- said Shadow pulling DC into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Shad!" and as soon as everyone is leaving she pulls Shadow even closer to her.

"Shadow.. I know we have not really known each other long.. but you know what—" and with that DC pulls Shadow and lips and tongues intertwine. "I kissed you first this time."

Shadow, awestruck as to what just happened, kisses her back. It seems like there may be a new relationship forming. Tune in next week to find out

* * *

**Okay, I do want to point out things.. Stop the hate. Just because I have a total of like 6 oc's now does not mean I am shoving it in your face. I just feel like they would fit better in the story and make it diverse. I'm working on a cannon story. This one is just for fun. Nothing really special. **

**But anyways, song credits are**

**"Fears" by Legacy**

**"Starting Over" by Famous Last Words**

** and last but not least.. **

**"The Sinner" by Memphis May Fire.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
